Taffy: Between Sweetness
by AizSaku
Summary: [collection] [SasuSaku] shot 3: Sakura.Sasuke.Stars.
1. Sorrow and Sadness

**Well...This was inspired...At an odd time...Hm...Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were two opposing forces, just like he said. They weren't meant to be together, she had realized, pondering.

But neither wanted to be left alone, and both wanted the other, something they could not have, that was the unspoken thought. Maybe they would break that fate that beholded such two likenesses such as theirselves...Maybe they wouldn't.

It was Life.

She was light, and he, darkness. She was snow while he was shadows. Two completely different forces. Never meant to be.

She, he said, was way too bubbly and bright to be liked. It hurted his dark eyes to look at her figure.

He, she said, was a human glacier, too freezing to be touched and too far to be reached. It hurted her fragile heart to look or think of him...Knowing that she could not help in the way she wanted to.

He said that he was an avenger, searching for the demon that haunted his life.

She proclaimed that she was a protector, protecting the souls and hearts of all she loved.

So then...What happened then?

He got his revenge..The hard way...And though she was never the same, she was finally at peace and was happy. Her goal completed.

How did it happen?

His demon's fatal blow headed toward him at an amazing speed. He saw its power, burning with chakra. She, was a blur in his sight. There was just enough time for him to conjure a chidori...He did. He aimed at his brother while his brother aimed at him...Same rate. Except...

She took the blow for him.

(and his brother died)

He was in deep angsty shock...Sadness...Morbid. She was able to protect the one she held dearest to her heart.

She had simply smiled at him and told him that she was happy that he was safe. She told him that she had lived her life to the fullest and that it was her time to go, but he would continue to live, she made him search for his happiness. She told him she loved him. And faded away from the world, a peaceful look on her angelic face.

He cried, tears welling up. His heart cracked. He didn't have the time to tell her that he loved her, too. He cried and cried for her stupidity, her love.

He, really, in truth, that day...Died with her.

He could never find his happiness, no matter how hard he searched. It was impossible without her at his side. He knew, she was his happiness. He knew all along, but she? She was probably too naive to figure that out...Even though she didn't have the time to figure it out before she...Was gone.

She was his light, his heart, his soul. And when she died, his life went with her. He was never the same, neither was she.

He ended his life in happiness and hope. He knew that he would see her again. Be in her arms again. Never to leave her side. He would be able to cry at her for saving his life, in the process, taking hers, and leaving him alone. He, was finally happy.

Their teammates and friends, could only smile sadly, knowingly at this love. The one that was never meant to be in this world. It was strong, too strong for the earth alone to bear it...Now it rised to the heavens. They knew, but they wished it had never happened. That one angel had not fallen in love with a demon...And both died in the love.

Their teammate, went to the fields of cherry blossom trees, where his friends now rested...And went to that grand tall cherry blossom tree...Carving onto the great wood, he wrote, "Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, our beloved angel and demon. Forever remembered"

He smiled, knowing that his job was complete, and he left the sacred place. In sadness and in hope.

Sakura and Sasuke, flower and shadow.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope that wasn't too cheesy... (..;;) I had this inspired to me..In the bathroom. Err...I guess this fic was a little...OOC... But I have trully been bitten by the SasuSaku bug now. Now, I'm a big fan of the "cold" Sakura! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Aizy**


	2. East

**I got this inspiration from the book "East". I really love this collection of mine! I have so many ideas and so little time to type though… I have more than 20 one-shots that I would like to add to this collection, but I can hardly find more time. I would also greatly appreciate ideas from the dear readers that never seem to review…T.T **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever sense he had returned, she had always been beside him. What ever he was going through, she was there, seeing him through. It was not a talkative relationship they held, but more of a silent understanding between the two. He understood her motive and slowly let her into his world, even though he was not totally comfortable at first.

This thing…What he did, started about a month ago. He just needed to see her, and could bare it no longer. Rushing toward her house, so far away, he had pushed through her bedroom window. Not knowing what he was doing, he had climbed into her bed and comforted himself with the fact that he was there with her…And that he was safe.

She had first discovered that she had a nighttime visitor at the second day he came. She first had been extremely shocked, having sensed that it was him… However, she too understood his need, and she let him be there with her. There was always a distance between the two on her queen sized bed. She let it be. There was always an enchantment in her bedroom when ever he entered. She let it be. There was just that magic there that told her not to speak and she did not. There was also that instinct that told her that she didn't have to acknowledge him or even see that it was he who really was there. She felt it and she let it be.

He found it comforting that she accepted him…However strange the deeds he did were. He found her silence whenever he entered opening, he never found it tense or uncomfortable. He liked to think that she would like him for whoever he was, and he clung onto that hope. He respected that she didn't ask him what his motive was. He was glad that she let him be. She saved him from the embarrassing situation of explanation.

Sometimes he felt that he should talk to her, and that she was waiting for him to be ready. But whenever he flew into her room, there was just that sense that told him that she didn't need him to talk. And that she was pleased with his progress.

She had that strong sense that told her not to speak to him. Just to accept him. She did. He found it cute that he would come to her, even if they never talked about it when they met in the daylight. She, every night, would feel the change of weight on the soft mattress when he came. Sometimes she even would wait for him. Every morning when she woke up, her midnight-haired visitor would always be gone. But there would always be evidence that he had been there…The crumpled sheet on the other side of her bed. The first time she had tried to talk to him, she couldn't get her tongue to make a sound. It was just it.

Sometimes, she would let her window stay open through the whole night. And when the moonlight shone through the window, supposedly should have illuminated their faces, but she would laugh in the mornings about how she could never see his face even with the moonlight shining brightly… She had noticed that when ever he came, the crickets ceased chirping and that her room was covered in a sense of cool comfort. She loved it.

He would watch her at times…When the moon shone brightly; he knew she had tried to look at him… What she didn't know was that, she was too bright to look at when the moon shined…And even when the darkness covered the skies, her face was still an angel's. He loved the soft glow of her rosette hair.

There was an acceptance between them. Something neither had the heart to break. It was their bond. It was their relationship. To cut the ties of the ritual would be the severing of their understanding. Both accepted it. She would wait until he was ready, and he knew that he would speak to her one day…

It was just them.

**Argh! After I finished typing this one-shot, I felt kind of displeased with it. Even though I should write for my own amusement, I find myself craving for the attention from readers…**

**R&R! **

**Aizy **


	3. Stars

**Inspired from walking my dog!! Happy Star watching...And still review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, then...Ah...You wouldn't want to know ;D **

Stars, millions of them hung in the night. Reds, blues, and yellows, they twinkled lightly, dancing above the tallest trees. She watched them glitter above her, in a galaxy so far away...

He watched her watch the stars. He was behind a bushy tree, hidden in the shadows. He watched her sit on the boulder in the clearing, watching the sky in peace. Her smile, luminating, captivated him far more than the stars did. Her pale skin, seemingly glowing in the faint moonlight. Her face was a pure picture of calmness and beauty, a face of an angel. Her short pink hair swayed in the light breeze, he found himself liking it short. He emerald eyes twinkled like green stars, full of joy, glittering in the darkness.

Stars. His thought of them was nothing special, it was one of a person who didn't exactly watched stars at clear nights. He thought them as merely big rocks floating in space, far far away. He didn't appreciate them other then the fact that they gave him a chance to watch Sakura watch them...

"Come here, Sasuke-kun. I know you're there." she said quietly, her face still held in a unchanging soft smile. He was startled, did she really notice that he was here all this time? He came out slowly, holding his passive face, not about to give away the fact that he had been watching her all this time. He came and stood behind her, watching her watch the stars, so far away.

"Aren' they so pretty?" she asked him, still not looking at him. He merely gave her a quiet, "I don't see the beauty in them." That got her attention, she looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, "They're unique. It's like seeing life from one million years ago watching them." He said nothing.

"Light from them travels in star years, but the space between the closest star and our world is still very far...The light from them takes years and years to actually reach us for us to see...So it's like seeing something from hundreds of years ago." She went on happily.

He found himself looking up at the clear skies. The glittering lights up there against the black space. There were clusters of them here and there in the sky, and he knew perfectly well most of the constilations up there.

"See, there's the Big Dipper, the Small Dipper, Orion's Belt, Taurus, and Cancer!" She pointed out to him, smiling, her white teeth flashing. He saw her glee.

"They really are special aren't they?" He said softly, sitting down besides her daringly. She looked at him, her green eyes shining, "Yes, they are..."

Together, they watched the stars. He saw the wonders of the starlight now.

-------------------------------

And from behind a tree, another watched him watch her watch the stars. He smiles, Naruto was happy... He was happy for his Sakura-chan, who finally got Sasuke... He was happy that Sasuke finally "admitted' his feelings for Sakura. He was happy, that they were happy now.

-----------------------------

And from up in another tree, another watched the other watch the two figures watching the sky. He was Kakashi, and he would be watching over them all.

------------------------------

**So this is another one of my short short one-shots. I don't feel that there's much fluff in this one though...Ah well... **


End file.
